Insight
by Visionairy
Summary: Dean learned more from Andy’s projected vision than just where Sam was trapped. Oneshot. This follows ‘All Hell Breaks Loose’.


**Insight **

by Visionairy

It had been a rough four days getting used to the implications of the events in the graveyard, and both boys were unusually retrospective during that time. They'd ended up spending two days with Bobby and Ellen before heading back out on their own. Their drive to the next town -- far away from southern Wyoming was, for the first time in a long time, extremely quiet.

After being on the road non-stop for seven straight hours, Dean checked his watch. Realizing that it was well past time for dinner, he decided to pull off at the next small town. Sam was just staring out the front window watching the scenery go by, but Dean knew there was a lot more going on in his head. They were both trying to figure out where their next job should be. Dean had voted for southern Texas – wide open highways, beaches, and lots and lots of steak. Sam preferred heading out East for a while, far away from the western theme.

According to Bobby, either place they chose would be ripe with demonic possibilities. This didn't serve to settle anyone's nerves. Dean was apprehensive that the sudden increase in free-floating evil could have a negative impact on his brother and potentially cause more frequent or more intense visions. He certainly didn't want that to occur, after all, Dean well remembered his own experience with Andy's vision projection. But so far, thankfully, all had been quiet on the clairvoyant front.

Of course, it was never a good idea to count your bones before they burned. Just as Dean spotted a sign for a '50's diner located in the next town over, Sam leaned his head back against the seat and tightened his features. A slight moan escaped his lips as he tried to find a comfortable position. Dean looked over at him in alarm.

"Are we going to eat soon?" Sam brought his hand up to his forehead to massage his aching head.

As soon as Sam grimaced and closed his eyes, Dean immediately hit the brakes and pulled over to the side of the road. Grabbing a small bag from under the seat, he raced around to Sam's side of the car and pulled the door open to see a very startled face looking at him. Dean opened the bag and immediately handed Sam a bottle of water and three extra-strength Tylenol. "What is it, Sam? Are you with me?"

"What … what are you talking about, Dean?"

"Here," Dean grabbed a small towel out of the bag, quickly poured some water on it and placed it on the back of Sam's neck.

"Hey," Sam knocked it off, "what do you think you're doing?"

Dean grabbed it and put it right back, keeping his hand on it so it wouldn't slide off. Then he handed Sam the empty bag just in case, and leaned back to check on him.

"Okay, dude. How're you doing?"

"Ah, fine,' Sam looked thoroughly confused. "And how are you, Dean?"

"What? No, are you okay now? Just take it easy, come on … take the pills, they'll help."

Sam looked at the Tylenol and water, and popped one of them and drank a good few swallows while studying his enigmatic older brother. "Help with what, exactly?"

"What are you talking about? The vision. … Didn't you have a vision?"

"A vision … Dean?" Sam handed the extra pills back to his brother and put the cap back on the water. "Dude, you'll know when I have a vision." He stopped and thought about what exactly his brother had done. "And since when do you do this …" he gestured to all the supplies and Dean's intense reaction, "…when I have a vision?"

Dean looked distinctly uncomfortable. He grabbed the pills and stuffed them back in the bottle. "So why the pained look back there? You certainly looked like you were getting a vision."

"Yeah, Dean. It's been several hours since we ate, and … well, I've been getting these caffeine headaches since I've been drinking so much coffee lately. I haven't had a cup today." He looked directly at his brother and smiled. "It was just a headache, Dean. But thanks for the pills."

Dean grabbed his supplies and walked back around to the driver's side. Opening the door, he slid back into his seat. He stuffed the bag back where it came from, and looked up to see Sam staring at him. Dean relented. "I just … well, ever since … Andy, you know…"

"Ahhh," Sam grasped the motivation, "Ever since you had Andy's vision." He hadn't thought about how it would affect his brother. "Not very comfortable, huh?"

"Sam, I gotta tell you … that freaking vision thing hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. How the hell do you keep putting up with them?"

"Not like I have much of a choice."

"I know, man. I just wish I could …"

Sam interrupted him. "You do, Dean. … You always do. And, … thanks."

That was enough for Dean. He threw car in gear and pulled off … gently … onto the highway. Food and caffeine, he could provide … and all the support Sam would accept.

And as soon as they were fed, they'd head East in search of demons and answers.

* * *

_So, what did you think? Short, but was it okay?_


End file.
